Hidemind
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Aoto menjadi pihak sakit hati karena pelanggaran komitmen yang dilakukan Tagi, dan baginya kata 'maaf' sudah bukan fragmen yang sesuai. ・ /SU/


"Pengkhianat!"

Jalanan di pelosok ibu kota berangsur sepi, sekiranya pukul enam sore waktu setempat. Aoto tidak harus berteriak keras agar kalimatnya terdengar kata demi kata bahkan terurai menjadi kepingan huruf yang menyakitkan.

Pengkhianat, ya.

Sementara Tagi hanya memandang sayu sang sahabat ketika tuduhan itu ditujukan jelas padanya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu dari belakang lagi..." suara itu bagai tidak rela tapi sudah terlanjur terucap. Pasang tungkai yang bertubuh lebih tinggi memilih menjauh―meninggalkan jala-jala tahta di mana tempat setiap penjaga gawang selayaknya berkuasa.

"Apa selama ini aku hanya beban?"

Manik serupa langit membentur ujung rerumputan akhirnya, hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Ini bukan tentangmu Aoto. Bukan tentang kita, tapi aku." tarikan napas pendek, "Kuharap kau mau mengerti."

Tidak akan pernah, mereka tahu. Karena ada luka yang sudah tertoreh oleh setangkup ego serupa sembilu. Dengan cepat tangannya mengepal, bibirnya merapat dan hati kecilnya merengek.

Ada mimpi buruk di sana; sewaktu naluri tidak lagi membimbing hati.

Aoto bukannya tidak berusaha, tapi genangan air itu tetap jatuh. Kaki yang selalu dibanggakan untuk mencetak gol kini seakan tidak lagi sanggup menumpu penuh. Tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah bersamaan dengan repetisi sebuah kata utuh,

"**Pengkhianat.**"

.

.

.

* * *

**HIDEMIND**  
「 _Do you know how hard it is to know each other, I can't say! _」

**Ginga e Kickoff! (c) **TYO Animations**  
Song &amp; Lyrics** **(c)** OLDCODEX**  
Warning**: Spoiler episode 25.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

**A/N:** Hanya sebuah literasi refleksi karena author masih bergumul dengan masalah pribadi.

.

.

.

* * *

**「 **_**Hey friend, how're you doing?**_** 」**

Tiang yang berderit pelan karena angin kencang membuat Aoto menoleh cepat ke belakang.

―tapi tidak ada Tagi di sana.

Tidak akan pernah lagi ada.

Wajahnya mungkin tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi, tapi sorot matanya cukup menyiratkan banyak arti. Kalaupun ada gerakan kecil, mungkin itu hanyalah kelopak mata yang menutup dan membuka dengan cepat. Berharap ada keajaiban terjadi dalam waktu sepersekian detik ketika penglihatannya terenggut kebutuhan alami sesaat.

Hampir kira-kira berapa hari? Minggu? Bulan? Aoto tidak berusaha mengingat detil. Seiring waktu berjalan tidak ada komunikasi terpaut di antara mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar membalas email pun nihil.

Dan rasanya Aoto sudah tidak ingat lagi di mana dia menyimpan ponselnya sejak itu.

"FOKUS! AYO LEBIH FOKUS!"

Suara Tagi dari samping mengembalikan konsentrasi, bola yang sedari tadi bergulir tanpa arah kini berbalik ke bagian dalam wilayah sapuannya.

Ujung kakinya kembali menyarangkan gol ke gawang, membuat tim-nya unggul lebih dari tujuh angka sekarang. Setiap yang di sana bersorak, tidak terkecuali gadis kuncir kuda dengan pakaiannya yang sewarna kelopak sakura.

Dipuja, disanjung, Aoto tetap tidak tergerak. Bukannya senang, hatinya justru dikuasai amarah telak. Pemilik darah Spanyol itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana―dari lapangan hijau yang terlalu lama membungkusnya.

"Kau tidak menikmati pertandingan ini, Aoto?"

Kalimat itu terasa sia-sia karena remaja itu telah siap melangkah pergi. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk mendengarkan ucapan seorang pengkhianat.

* * *

**「 **_**Hey friend, can you see me?**_** 」**

Kosong.

Hampa.

Rasanya tubuhnya bergerak secara _auto_, hanya bertumpu pada hasil dari latihan keras yang sudah-sudah namun hatinya tidak ikut andil dalam setiap pencapaian yang telah diraihnya hingga peluit kembali dibunyikan.

Dua puluh melawan sembilan. _Sebenarnya apa yang sedari tadi sudah dia lakukan?_

"Kau tidak menikmati pertandingan ini, Aoto?"

DIAM!

Kedua rahang Aoto berderak nyeri, bergetar menahan afeksi. Dia tidak akan pernah mau dan mendengar apapun lagi selama sahabatnya menopang melalui sisi.

Egonya menyalak menyerupai sekumpulan anjing jalanan. Bukan Tagi dengan posisi _wing back_ yang dia perlukan. Bukan juga sebagai _forward_ untuk membimbingnya bak seorang pemandu jalan.

Belakang.

Aoto menginginkan Tagi kembali menjaganya lagi dari belakang. Sebagai penjaga gawang seperti yang selama ini dia lakukan. Seperti selama ini yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Memangnya kau sendiri menikmatinya, Tagi?"

Sebuah jawaban ragu sudah lebih cukup. Aoto membiarkan darahnya mengalir cepat menuju pucuk kepala, namun anehnya setiap pijar emosinya seakan terhirup. Semua bagai lenyap ditelan kehampaan. Kekosongan sudah terlalu banyak merenggut harapannya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain pasrah. Mungkin hampir menyerah.

Melanjutkan konversasi sama artinya dengan memupus setiap angan. Luka sudah terlanjur tertakik di salah satu bagian hatinya, sehingga kata _maaf_ bukan lagi sebuah pilihan.

Bukan juga sebuah keharusan.

Perasaan sayang terlanjur berubah bentuk menjadi benci. Menciptakan garis linear yang terulur tanpa pernah terkontradiksi.

"―Aku mau pulang."

* * *

**「 **_**Hey friend, I wanna talk, just talk with you. **_**」**

Pola pikir maupun sudut pandang bukanlah sebuah ilmu definitif, Aoto sangat paham tentang semua itu. Kemudian dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri; bukankah sudah sewajarnya manusia terjatuh dalam konklusi subjektif karena ketakutan akan hal bernama ketidakpastian? Bukankah semua aksi tidak pernah memiliki sebuah garansi?

Karena baru detik lalu Tagi meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah lapangan, sekarang dia sudah kembali dengan memakai sarung tangan _keeper_―berteriak dengan lantang apakah dia boleh mengisi posisi penjaga gawang yang memang sangat cocok untuk dirinya.

Belum, air muka Aoto belum berubah.

Dia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sehingga setiap hal yang datang silih berganti menjadi tidak terduga. Perasaannya masih terkunci rapat namun terbaca sangat jelas bagai sebuah buku yang lebar terbuka.

Yang pasti, entah sejak kapan bagian yang kosong mulai terisi. Perlahan tapi pasti.

Kakinya mengayun mendekat, memperlihatkan betapa besar perbedaan tinggi mereka saat bersanding ketat. Mulut itu belum mengatup namun tidak berhasil merangkai sebuah bunyi, hanya udara kosong yang keluar masuk silih berganti untuk membantunya menenangkan diri.

Mengabaikan gengsi, Aoto mencoba sekali lagi;

.

.

"Aku bisa percaya padamu lagi untuk menjagaku dari belakang, kan?"

.

.

"Tentu saja, tinggal bicarakan semua padaku," lagi-lagi jeda untuk sebuah tarikan napas pendek, "Karena aku sahabat, bukan pengkhianatmu."

Setelah ini, pertama-tama dia akan membuat Tagi membantunya untuk memaafkan serta melupakan segala hal buruk yang sempat mengguncang dunia kecilnya. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, namun Aoto yakin bisa memberikannya hal mustahil sekalipun kepada seseorang berharga.

"―jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi dariku, Aoto."

Sayangnya jauh dalam batin sang _ace striker_, jejak luka itu masih akan terus membekas perih, akan sangat membutuhkan waktu agar bisa kembali pulih.

Prosesnya juga mungkin menyakitkan, tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya percaya. Karena untuk saat ini dia tidak akan sanggup menahan jika ada luka baru yang mengoyak hatinya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Tagi."

* * *

**「 **_**Remind not hide your mind.**_** 」**

**END**


End file.
